watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clara Lille
Clara Lille (known as "BadBoy17") is a major character in Watch Dogs. She works as a member of DedSec and an informant of Aiden Pearce. Her hacker alias is BadBoy17.Watch_Dogs is April Cover of Chief Magazine. Retrieved 2014-03-29. Background Clara was born in 1985 somewhere in the Quebec province in Canada (possibly in the Laurentides region). She admits that as a kid, she loved legends. She says that her father used to take her to the Mont-Tremblant, where they were "looking for treasures", but in fact she didn't know her father was stealing these treasures from the cabins. She remembers that she once found a roman coin. When she grew up, she became a hacker and entered the group DedSec, with the alias BadBoy 17. She was a hacker to hire, and was paid by contractors to identify targets (the harder it gets, the more money she gets). After Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks, two hackers, failed their job in the Merlaut Hotel, she was hired by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. She identified the two, which caused both to become Chicago South Club targets. During the attack, Lena Pearce was killed instead of her uncle Aiden. After Clara terminated her association with the Club, she was hired by Aiden in person to find Lena's killers. At this point, she never met him in person and used her alias and voice changing software. She saw Aiden first after the funeral, and seeing him saddened by Lena's death, she swore that she would heal Aiden from Lena's death by finding the killers, though she was trying to hide her involvement in the hit. Events of Watch Dogs Clara first appears in the first mission, Bottom of the Eighth, as BadBoy17. At this point of the game, Aiden/the player does not know about BadBoy's identity. During the mission, she unlocks the electrical grid so Aiden can use a blackout and escape the stadium. After Big Brother, she leads Aiden into hacking the Loop ctOS control center to trace a call Aiden intercepted. She later calls him and meets him in person, during Open Your World. She finally tracks the unknown caller, who turns out to be Damien. She then continues to help him throughout the course of the game after meeting Aiden in person to give him the DedSec System Hacks sent to his smartphone. Clara helps Aiden to find the Bunker and hack inside Rossi-Fremont. Because she can't decrypt Iraq's data, she helps Aiden to locate Raymond Kenney, a "legend" ''that could help decrypt the data. Aiden later raids Rossi-Fremont and steals all the data. The bunker later gets hacked by Defalt. During the attack, he reveals that she was hired to track down Aiden and Damien after the Merlaut job in order to place a hit on them. Aiden demanded to know who hired her, to which Clara denies any knowledge. This leads to Aiden shoving Clara away, even as she tries to apologize. As time goes by, the Chicago South Club begins to treat her as an enemy, because she was fully aware of the Club's activities. While Aiden in on his way to the Merlaut Hotel to kill Quinn, she calls him to tell him that she is gonna fix things. Joseph DeMarco has, however, warned Quinn of Clara as she was a liability. Quinn, fearing Clara because she ''"has developed conscience", tasked one of his associates (named A. Bryan) to have her killed. After getting Nicole and Jackson out of town, and after killing Quinn, Aiden learns from Damien that Clara had tried to trade herself in for Nicole. Aiden realizes that Quinn intends to have her eliminated, and heads to the cemetery, where Clara is visiting Lena's grave to place flowers there. Just then, hitmen from the Chicago South Club locate her at the graveyard. Alerted by T-Bone, Aiden races to her, but is too late to save her from being shot to death. After dispatching the hitmen, Aiden gives Clara a moment of silence, takes her flowers to put them on Lena's grave, before taking her phone. He listens to Clara's last voicemail to him. In it, she talks about first seeing Aiden and Jackson playing chess in the park, after Lena's funeral; and explains her reasons for helping him "heal" from Lena's death. The message ends with Clara saying that if they cannot talk when "this is all over", she can "at least disappear. That's something I'm good at." Appearance Clara is a Caucasian female with a slender build. She has long brown hair with white highlights, cut into a mohawk like style that stops about shoulder length. She wears silver flesh tunnels in both ears and has three facial piercings: both cheeks and a labret (lower lip). She also wears black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshadow. Clara also appears to have tattoos on her upper chest, neck and arms. She has a Triple Valknut Tattoo on her chest. Clara wears a low-cut, black DedSec top and above, she wears a black, short-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. She wears a long necklace and a number of wrist bangles and accessories. This also includes a ring on her index and middle finger of her right hand and another ring on her ring finger of her left hand. Clara's dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. Clara wears a large spider-web belt, which is only half visible, and a light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of grey jeans. She also wears black knee-length boots. Personality and traits According to the official website, Clara is a seductive and dangerous individual. A highly skilled computer hacker, she can bypass most systems and gain access to the most private of information.Game Info. Watch Dogs. Retrieved 2013-07-02. During A Blank Spot There-Ish, she tells Aiden that she grew up poor, and her father was a treasure hunter and/or petty thief. She accompanied him treasure hunting as a little girl, and he allowed her to keep a small coin that he told her was the key to the Roman empire. As a member of DedSec, Clara believes that information should be free. Clara can easily read people through their actions. This is seen when Aiden apologized for being rough on her. She explained that she knew what he was doing to try and intimidate her with the stare, contact and strong stance he displayed to try and find "cracks" in her. It's also obvious that Clara was haunted by the fact she placed the hit on Aiden, ordered by "Lucky" Quinn, that led to Lena's death. It is the guilt she felt that she decided to work with Aiden to "help him heal" as well as herself from the guilt of causing a child's death. In the Mission Remember, Nicole asks Aiden if he knows who keeps leaving the dark flowers on Lena's grave. There is reason to believe it was Clara, leaving the flowers out of guilt and repentance. This is shown true that at the end of the game: when Clara supposedly dies, Aiden finds the same kind of flowers beside her. Relationships Aiden Pearce Main article: ''Aiden Pearce At first Clara and Aiden do not trust each other and visible tension can be seen between the two in their early interactions. Though she cannot be trusted, Clara forms an alliance with Aiden, sharing common ground through being hackers. Later on, the two grow to truly care about each other, with Aiden saying she is the closest he has to having a good friend. It can be implied by her dialogue and her behavior that she might have fallen in love with him. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney ''Main article: ''Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney As per her words "I'm a fan." Idolised and relished the opportunity to be able to work alongside him during the short period of time they had together. Lucky Quinn ''Main article: ''Dermot "Lucky" Quinn Clara was hired by Quinn to track down Aiden and Damien. While Clara was the one who gave the Chicago South Club the names, it was Quinn who truly ordered the hit. It was due to this job that Clara felt compelled to help Aiden, not only to heal him, but to hopefully make up for what she unwittingly had done. By hacking Quinn's emails while in his office Aiden discovers that not only did Clara not accept the payment for the hit on him but has also declined all job offers from Quinn's associates since then too. Quinn later asked one of his associates to have her killed, because she ''"has developed conscience". Mission Appearances Watch Dogs *Bottom of the Eighth (BadBoy17/voice) * Backstage Pass (BadBoy17/voice) * Open Your World *Thanks for the Tip (Phone Call) * A Wrench in the Works (Phone Call) *Collateral *One Foot in the Grave *A Blank Spot There-ish *Jury-Rigged (Phone call) *Grandma's Bulldog *Breadcrumbs (Phone Call) *Stare into the Abyss (Phone Call) *Way Off the Grid * Let's Play Make a Deal (Phone call) *For the Portfolio *By Any Means Necessary (Phone call) *Someone's Knocking *No Turning Back Part 2 (Killed) Bad Blood DLC * One of the Council of Daves missions Trivia * Clara often uses Quebecois swearwords such as "Câlisse". She sometimes uses French words, reminiscent of her Canadian origins. * In the introduction of the game, after the Merlaut cutscene, Maurice's caller is seen opening an e-mail from BadBoy17, which contains the profiles of Damien Brenks and Aiden Pearce. This is a hint of Clara's involvement into the Club's hit on Aiden and Damien. ** Also, when Aiden says that he is ''"going to kill everybody involved in Lena's death" ''(after Jury-Rigged), she suddenly stops talking. When Aiden asks her if she's still on the phone, her voice tone shows that she is somewhat disturbed. * She is mentioned (as ''BadBoy17) ''in a few audio logs from G1gg1L3s, a DedSec member which can be heard by reading QR Codes. * Her location seems to have been tracked and given to the Club by Damien. Given the fact that she was killed by Club hitmen and that these are not to hire, Damien possibly gave the Club Clara's location to have her killed. ** When both Quinn and Rushmore talk in the hotel, if you hack Quinn's smartphone, he will state to his associate that he received a tip to find Clara, reinforcing the theory Damien helped the Club to find her and kill her. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Clara Lille (Small).jpg|Concept image of Clara Clara Lille (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|Profile image of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Clara Lille.png |-|Screenshots = Clara-Profiler.jpg|Clara, with her smartphone showing the Dedsec logo Clara Lille-WD.jpg|A screenshot, giving almost a full view of Clara Clara Lille (DedSec)-WatchDogs.jpg clar2close.jpg| clar4.jpg|Side close-up clar6longhdshot.jpg|Clara in Aiden's first safehouse. |-|Concept Art = Clara_model.jpg|3D base model of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Concept.jpg|3D model of Clara tumblr_n6vo42uZDP1qm36c1o1_1280.jpg|Other concept art of Clara References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chicago South Club Category:Deceased